vellunfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Xamã
Mist floods the tent and wisps dance on the ceiling as a wizened orc raises one hand from the body in front of him, calling on his ancestors to lend him their strength and heal the wounded soldier. A small spectral fox dashes ahead of the young elf, prancing and jumping around an inconspicuous patch of snow on the path, warning the elf just in time of the hidden trap. When a creature dies, it is not always the case that their spirit is able to move on. Instead some linger. Often these spirits track down those who can perceive them so that they might find peace or carry out vengeful actions. Shamans are individuals either blessed or cursed to be capable of perceiving those entities and harnessing their power. This perception most often comes in the form of visions, dreams and whispers from the spirits themselves. Wisdom is a common trait found in shamans. Boasting in some cases multiple lifetimes of experiences, they are often sought out as advisers or spiritual guides. Spiritual Powers Shamans gain their magical prowess directly from the spirits around them. Often shamans harbor a deep respect for the dead, and see their gifts as an obligation to help the spirits move on. Many shamans use their powers to influence the living too, either as restorative forces to help, or as wrathful forces acting on revenge. Usually shamans learn to master their powers by learning from a mentor, or sometimes even being taught by the spirits of shamans before them. There is however no greater teacher than experience which is why most shamans set out as adventurers, often embarking on a spiritual journey. Most shamans when they embrace their gifts receive a spirit animal that acts as a guardian and guide, often taking the shape of an animal that reflects the personality of the shaman. Creating a Shaman When you create your shaman the most important question to ask is how you became attuned to the spirits. Was it a natural event such as being born during a mystical meteor shower? Perhaps you were cursed by somebody to see the dead and hear their problems? Or you could have no idea and are adventuring the uncover a greater truth. How does your character perceive their abilities? Do they view them as a curse from the Gods? Punishment for some crimes committed in a past life? Maybe you view it as a duty to the souls around you, an endless task to lend aid to the spirits and help them into the afterlife? Or even perhaps you view the spirits as tools to advance your own plans, choosing to exploit the spirits you see rather than helping them. Quick Build You can make a shaman quickly by following these recommendations. Firstly make Wisdom your highest score followed by Constitution. Secondly take the Hermit background. Class Features As a shaman, you gain the following class features Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: All simple weapons, blowgun, net Tools: Thieves' Tools Saving Throws: Constitution, Charisma Skills: Choose two from Animal Handling, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Religion, and Survival Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: (a) a simple weapon and a shield or (b) two simple weapons (a) a herbalist kit or (b) any simple melee weapon Explorers kit and a druidic focus Spellcasting As a conduit for the spiritual world, you can cast shaman spells. See chapter 10 for the general rules spellcasting and the end of this document for the shaman spell list. Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the shaman spell list. You learn additional shaman cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the shaman table. Preparing and Casting Spells The shaman table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. During a long rest you prepare the list of shaman spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the shaman spell list. When you do so, choose a number of shaman spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your shaman level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your shaman spells. The power of your spells comes from the spiritual world and your ability to connect and channel it. You use your Wisdom whenever a shaman spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a shaman spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. ·  Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier ·  Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a shaman spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have that spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use a druidic focus (found in chapter 5) as a spellcasting focus for your shaman spells. Ritualist Beginning at 1st level, the shaman begins having dreams or visions of lingering spirits sharing ancient magics. You may add any two spells with the ritual tag that is of a level you can cast to your prepared spells. You always have these rituals prepared, and they do not count against the number of shaman spells you have prepared. These spells can only be cast as rituals. You can select one more ritual at 3rd level, then again at 5th, 7th, 9th, 11th, 13th and 15th level. Sixth Sense At 2nd level the shaman can sense the auras of the recently dead. As an action, you become aware if any creatures have died in a 30 foot area around you in the last 24 hours. You do not know how they died, but you do know what type of creature they were (Such as humanoid, beast or monstrosity). This feature can be used a number of times per long rest equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier. Additionally, you have advantage on Charisma checks made to interact with spirits and the dead. Spirit Animal At 2nd level you gain the companionship of a spirit who has sworn to serve alongside you. You learn the Find Familiar ritual (Page 240 of the PHB), when you cast this ritual you can opt to gain a point of exhaustion and instead of summoning a familiar, you may summon a spirit animal. The spirit animal is more durable and powerful than a standard familiar. It shares the shamans proficiency bonus, and has maximum hit points equal to five x your character level. Additionally, it has proficiency in all saving throws. Your spirit animal also has inherent boons and magical effects. When you summon a spirit animal, select from the list of spirit boons below. Spirit Boons Your spirit animal has two spirit boons from the list below. When you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the spirit boons your spirit animal has and replace it with another. At 7th, 13th and 18th level you may select one additional spiritual boon for your spirit animal to know. · Boon of Bolstering-The spirit animal can grant the Help action (Chapter 9, PHB) from 15 feet away. · Boon of Bonding-The shaman can always percieve through the spirit animals senses if they are on the same plane, regardless of distance. · Boon of Direction-The spirit animal can use its action to target an ally within 15 feet. The target can immedietly use its reaction to move 15 feet. · Boon of Endurance-The spirit animal gains a bonus +2 to their AC and proficiency in one saving throw of your choice. · Boon of Elements-If a spell that would hit a creature within 5 feet of the spirit animal would deal acid, cold, fire, lightning, poison, or thunder damage, the spirit animal may use its reaction to change the type of damage to another type from that list. · Boon of Fury-'''While within 5 feet of the spirit animal, the shaman can use their Wisdom modifier for calculating to hit and damage bonuses with melee weapons. · '''Boon of Life-Creatures of the shamans choice 5 feet from the spirirt animal have advantage on death saving throws. · Boon of Origin-While within 15 feet of the spirit animal, if the shaman casts a spell the spirit animal may use its reaction and become the point of origin for that spell. · Boon of Protection-When a creature attacks a target within 5 feet of the spirit animal, the shaman may use his reaction to impose disadvantage on the roll. · Boon of Rituals-While within 15 feet of the spirirt animal, any ritual cast by the shaman takes only half the listed time to cast. · Boon of Stone-As an action the spirit animal can give temporary hit points equal to your shaman level to a creature within 15 feet that it can see. This boon can only affect one creature at a time. If this boon is used again, any other instances of temporary hit points given from this boon dissapear. This boon can be used a number of times per short or long rest equal to your Wisdom modifier. · Boon of Telepathy-The spirit animal gains limited telepathy to communicate simple ideas, emotions and images to any creature within 100 feet of itself that can understand a language. · Boon of Travel-While summoned, both the spirit animal and shaman gain an additional 10 feet of movement. · Boon of Vigilance-Enemies within 15 feet of the spirirt animal don't benefit from half cover. · Boon of Vigor-If the spirit animal takes any damage while within 15 feet of the shaman, the shaman may use their reaction to take the damage themselves instead. · Boon of Vitality-Allies within 15 feet of the spirit animal may roll their hit die twice and use either result when recovering hit points during a short or long rest. · Boon of Whispers-While within 15 feet of the spirit animal, the shaman can understand the vague meaning of any intelligent spoken language that they hear. Spiritual Journey At 3rd level, you choose a spiritual journey that guides your shaman powers: The Journey of Harmony or the Journey of Wrath, both detailed at the end of the class description. Your journey grants you features at 3rd level, and then again at 6th and 14th. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Spiritual Defense At 10th level spirits naturally flock to your aid and help the shaman bolster their mental defense. When you gain this feature the shaman has advantage on saving throws agianst being charmed or frightened. Timeless Body At 17th level, you no longer require food or water to sustain yourself, and you immediately stop aging and cannot be magically aged. Spiritual Sight At 20th level the Shaman can perceive both the physical and spiritual plane in perfect sync. When you gain this feature you can see all invisible creatures, objects, illusions and can sense the alignments of creatures. Additionally, your Sixth Sense class feature gains unlimited uses and you're able to communicate with any spirits you can see. Spiritual Journey An endless number of spirits commune with shamans to seek their aid in moving on towards the afterlife. Some are bound to this world by a regret or a desire to make amends with a family member. Others seek revenge for those we betrayed them in life. Through these spirits two clear spiritual journeys are laid out. The Journey of Harmony and the Journey of Wrath. At 3rd level the shaman must chose one and undertake their own spiritual journey. Journey of Harmony Shamans who undertake a spiritual journey of harmony focus on making amends between spirits and the world. They forge a closer bond with spirits than their other kin, and are rewarded with more powerful spiritual magic in turn. Spiritual Knowledge When you select this journey at 3rd level you learn one additional shaman cantrip. Harmonious Bond Also at 3rd level, when you summon a spirit animal they can select from one of the two unique spirit boons available to those that follow the Journey of Harmony, as listed below; Boon of Life As an action, the spirit animal can sacrifice any number of its own hit points to heal a target within 5 feet for an amount equal to what was sacrificed. Boon of Stone As an action the spirit animal can give temporary hit points equal to your shaman level to a creature within 15 feet that it can see. This boon can only affect one creature at a time. If this boon is used again, any other instances of temporary hit points given from this boon dissapear. This boon can be used a number of times per short or long rest equal to your Wisdom modifier. Spiritual Equilibrium At 6th level whenever a creature within 60 feet of you dies, you may use a reaction to give temporary hit points to a creature you can see within 60 feet of you. These temporary hit points equal your shaman level + your Wisdom modifier. Only one creature at a time can benefit from this feature. This boon can be used a number of times per short or long rest equal to your Wisdom modifier. Spiritual Flight At 14th level as a bonus action the shaman can form a pair of spectral wings on their back. When summoned the shaman gains a flight speed equal to their current speed. The wings last until they are dismissed as a bonus action. Journey of Wrath Shamans who undertake a spiritual journey of wrath believe that some spirits need to be sated in order to move on. Legends say these shaman feel the burning revenge of the dead in their veins at all times. Wrathful Teachings When you select this journey at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in martial weapons. Spiritual Sap Also at 3rd level, whenever you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, the shaman and the spirit animal gain temporary hit points equal to the shaman level + your Wisdom modifier. Extra Attack Beginning at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Wrathful Step At 14th level vengeful spirits carry the shaman through combat. As part of your movement action, the shaman can choose to make brief dashes in the Ethereal plane and return in the physical world. Once per turn if the shaman moves more than 10 feet they can teleport to a location they can see, up to a distance of the remainder of their movement. Cantrips (0 Level) · Chill Touch · Fire Bolt · Guidance · Light · Shillelagh · Shocking Grasp · Spare the Dying · Thaumaturgy 1st Level · Bane · Bless · Charm Person · Command · Cure Wounds · Detect Evil and Good · Healing Word · Hex · Faerie Fire · Fogcloud · Guiding Bolt · Inflict Wounds · Protection from Evil and Good · Shield of Faith · Unseen Servant · Witch Bolt 2nd Level · Augury · Barkskin · Beast Sense · Darkness · Flame Blade · Hold Person · Lesser Restoration · Magic Weapon · Mirror Image · Misty Step · Ray of Enfeeblement · See Invisibility · Spiritual Weapon 3rd Level · Animate Dead · Bestow Curse · Call Lightning · Clairvoyance · Dispel Magic · Mass Healing Word · Remove Curse · Revivify · Sending · Speak with Dead · Spirit Guardians · Vampiric Touch 4th Level · Arcane Eye · Banishment · Blight · Death Ward · Dimension Door · Divination · Hallucinatory Terrain · Locate Creature · Phantasmal Killer · Polymorph · Stoneskin 5th Level · Awaken · Bigby's Hand · Commune · Contact Other Plane · Contagion · Dispel Evil and Good · Greater Restoration · Legend Lore · Mass Cure Wounds · Planar Binding · Raise Dead · Reincarnate · Scrying · 6th Level · Bones of the Earth · Circle of Death · Create Undead · Forbiddance · Heal · Magic Jar · Planar Ally · Trueseeing 7th Level · Etheralness · Plane Shift · Regenrate · Symbol 8th Level · Antimagic Field · Control Weather · Earthquake · Tsunami 9th Level · Astral Projection · Foresight · Imprinsonment · Storm of Vengeance · True Resurrection